


Peppermint Hot Chocolate and Black Coffee

by whichlights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I Will Go Down With This Ship, i usually take an extra three hours attempting to never use pronouns but?? no im tired this time, pfft who needs a beta reader, some klance if you look, were both freshmen its cute and great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: It's midterms week, and Pidge convinces her friend Lance to come with her to a local coffee shop to pay, and she ends up meeting a girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i can feel you judging me and guess what i dont caaare i ship me and pidge a lot i have no shame if people can make ocs to ship themselves with shiro i can ship myself with pidge

"Pidge, for the last time, I'm not paying for your super expensive coffee habits." Lance rolled his eyes, even as he opened the door to the small shop. 

"You know you will." Pidge grinned and adjusted her backpack. "You need it too."

"I'm dying, Pidge. Dying." Lance shuddered. "Aren't you glad you're not a poor junior like me?"

"I'm a freshman, Lance. I have no idea what's happening right now." Pidge sighed. "At least we're almost halfway through. We just have to survive midterms then it's Christmas."

"Speak for yourself. I'm not going to make it. Iverson's AP classes are  _hard_." Lance got out his phone and started tapping at the screen. "Go put your stuff down and start studying. I'll be in line. Just black coffee, right?"

"Thanks, Lance." 

"No problem. I don't understand why you like this bitter bean water, but whatever. Wait, never mind, I just answered my own question- it's you in a drink."

Pidge stuck her tongue out at him, and simply went to sit down, pulling out her computer as she did so. The weekend before the end of semester exams had always had a kind of "it's the end of the world" vibe. Pidge didn't even want to think about senior year. Matt had told her casually that he had cried three times a day while preparing for his SATs. 

Pidge made it through two and a half lyric videos on Youtube before Lance came back, passing a cup of coffee from one hand to the other. "Hot hot hot!" 

"Thanks Lance." Pidge took it from him, and with a sly grin took a large gulp. "Yum."

Lance shook his head. "You fear neither death nor God." 

"Don't you know it." Pidge laughed and took another, although smaller, sip. "How's your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend anymore than you have a girlfriend." 

"Ouch. But what about Keeeith?" Pidge batted her eyes innocently. Lance fixed her with a deadly glare. "Oh come on, I know you like him!"

"Alright, number 5." Lance said easily. Pidge glared at him. "I cannot believe you would dare use Coran's ranking system against me."

"Genetics worked against you, hon." 

Pidge grumbled and drank her coffee. 

"Hey, do you even want a girlfriend?" Lance asked, leaning across the table. 

"I only mention it five times a day." Pidge considered putting in her headphones. 

"But like would it be overstepping my bounds as your friend to help you in this quest? Because that girl in the corner looks about your age, and keeps glancing at you."

"She's straight."

"You don't even know her."

"The cute ones always are." Pidge shrugged. "It's just a universal law."

"Her bracelet is pink, blue, and purple with little dangly silver heart charms." 

"Wait, really?" Pidge turned around, and happened to see the girl looking at her too. Her hair was brown, and braided over her shoulder. Her eyes were a faded blue grey green. She smiled and waved, revealing the small bracelet Lance had described. Pidge blushed, and smiled uncontrollably and turned back to Lance. "She saw me abort abort."

"Go talk to her?"

Pidge's eyes widened. "No."

"I'll be right behind you." Lance promised. "See if she likes science or something."

Pidge, before she could tell herself this was a bad idea, picked up her coffee and walked over to the girl. "Hi." She stammered. "Sorry if this is awkward."

"Same." The girl laughed. Up close, Pidge saw she had blonde highlights, and a pair of glasses rested on the table, and she had a rainbow hoodie tied around her waist. "I'm Rose?"

"Pidge." She held out her hand. 

"Who's your friend?" Rose nodded towards Lance. 

 _Figures_. "That's Lance."

"He is pure and I want to protect him. Tell him he is my son now." 

Pidge snorted. "He's nearly 17."

"The point still stands." She shrugged. "My son."

"How old are you."

"I'm a freshman. That can't stop him from being my son."

"Me too!" Pidge said excitedly. "I go to the Garrison."

"Yah! Even if it's more of a science school, and I'm more of an art person."

"You're an artist?" Pidge asked. "That's cool."

Rose smiled. "Thanks. Science is awesome too. Girls in STEM fields don't get enough respect."

"Don't we know it. You like science too?"

"I like it, but I'm better at math. I'm in the math club."

"Technology for me. I'm in robotics."

Rose took a sip of whatever was in her cup. "Sit down, we're having a conversation."

"What're you drinking, anyway?"

"Peppermint hot chocolate. I lowkey hate coffee? Why am I here?"

"Aesthetic?" Pidge offered. 

"Definitely the aesthetic." Rose grinned. "The gay agenda."

Pidge almost choked on her coffee. "I'll help you with this quest to take over all the coffee shops. The heteros cannot have them."

Rose's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yah." Pidge blushed slightly. 

Rose's phone buzzed, and she looked down. "Crap, I have to get going. But hey-" She dug into her purse and pulled out a sparkling stylus pen, and started scrawling something on a napkin. "Call me. We can discuss our plans to take over all the coffee shops?"

"I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands talk to me about ridge i promise its cool


End file.
